Le jour où je t'ai retrouvé
by Snape02
Summary: Après une mission désastreuse, Shay se retrouve perdu sur la Frontière, voyant peu à peu ses espoirs disparaître. Mais est-il aussi seul qu'il le croit ? Que lui réserve l'avenir ? Attention rating M pour Deathfic avec slash (léger, mais je préviens tout de même)


**Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Voici ma nouvelle fic', un one-short autour de Shay et d'Haytham, deux personnages d'Assassin's Creed que j'adore. Attention, il s'agit d'une Deathfic (rien de joyeux à l'horizon, donc). De plus, j'ai écris ici un Slash, certes très léger, mais tout de même. Homophobes, passez donc votre chemin !**

 **Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout à Ubisoft.**

* * *

Un coup, un simple coup de la plus banale des lames secrètes devait mettre un terme à l'histoire que je m'efforçais de tracer. J'avais toujours su que cela risquait fortement de se terminer ainsi, un jour ou l'autre, mais cette perspective m'était passée au dessus de la tête, irréelle et lointaine... Et pour cause, on ne considère la mort que lorsqu'elle vient frapper à notre porte. Or, ce jour d'hiver 1782, alors que je sentais mon cœur frapper douloureusement dans mon torse, je me refusais désespérément à accepter l'inévitable. Une solution, il devait forcément y avoir une solution !

Perdu seul avec moi-même au fin fond de la Frontière, il n'y en avait pourtant aucune. Quelle idée ! Quelle idée aussi avait eu l'Ordre de m'envoyer à la poursuite de cette Assassine qui se cachait tel un loup dans cette contrée sauvage, et qui, tel un loup, m'avait prit à mon propre jeu. Rien de bien compliqué à première vue pour quelqu'un qui avait presque éliminé la Confrérie d'Amérique du Nord, qui avait traversé l'Atlantique et cherché la boite des Précurseurs jusqu'en France. Mais apparemment mes cinquante et un ans s'étaient fait rappelé à l'ordre, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une question de malchance, mais ma cible avait été plus rapide et efficace que moi, sur ce coup là.

Lorsque je sentis le froid de la lame secrète s'ajouter à la neige tombante en perforant le bas de mon dos, je ne ressentis étrangement aucune douleur. Juste le choc, l'envie de me retourner pour alpaguer mon agresseur, mais trop tard : l'ombre avait déjà disparue lorsque je réussis à faire volte face pour espérer l'apercevoir.

Ce ne fut qu'un instant plus tard qu'une furieuse brulure me traversa le dos, déchirant mes entrailles et me portant jusqu'au cœur. Réaction humaine : je voulus crier. J'eu à peine le temps de me mordre la langue pour m'en empêcher, réalisant qu'un tel bruit ne ferrait qu'ameuter un loup et ses compagnons, au lieu d'une quelconque âme bienveillante.

 _Du calme, Shay. Ce n'est rien. Une simple petite blessure comme tu en as déjà eu des dizaines..._

Pour me persuader moi-même et dédramatiser la situation, j'eu le réflexe de porter une main gantée dans mon dos afin de vérifier comme je le pouvais l'état de ma blessure. Ce ne fut que lorsque je la rapportai ensanglantée sous mes yeux qu'un frisson d'horreur me secoua l'échine. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible !

 _Crée ta propre chance, Shay. Garde l'esprit lucide et tout ira bien. Oui, c'est ça, être rationnel et..._

Mais la douleur était si terrassante ! Chaque seconde qui passait semblait m'enfoncer dans le dos une multitude de lames qui se propageaient ensuite dans mon corps. Dans le vain espoir de soulager ma souffrance, je voulus m'assoir contre l'arbre le plus proche. Cependant, je n'eu pas le loisir de faire deux pas avant que mes jambes ne fléchissent involontairement sous mon poids. Ce fut donc à quatre pattes, énervé par le spectacle pitoyable que je devais offrir, que je me trainai tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'arbre espéré. J'ignore le temps que cela me prit, mais lorsque je fus plus ou moins à l'abri dans un renfort de butte, la douleur dans mon dos était devenue absolument insupportable.

Grimaçant et me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne surtout pas pleurer -j'étais certes seul, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour bafouer mon honneur-, je tentais de mettre en place un plan de survie. Mais rien, rien ne s'organisait de manière logique dans mon esprit tourmenté, tant que je finis par pousser un long soupir avant de laisser retomber ma tête en arrière.

 _Une minute, une simple petite minute de repos. Et après, on trouve une solution..._

Mais une fois fermé, mes yeux ne voulurent plus se rouvrir. J'avais froid, si froid, et la souffrance me sciait tellement le dos, pourquoi me faire encore plus de mal en cherchant à rester conscient ? Une petite sieste serait réparatrice, et peut-être qu'un indigène en profiterait pour passer par là et me sauver et...

Mon Dieu, que suis-je en train de déblatérer ? Shay, voyons, reprend toi ! Ne dors pas, il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisses aller ! Personne ne passe dans la région à cette saison, encore moins ces indigènes qui ont été chassés de leurs terres. Non, tu ne peux compter que sur toi alors rouvre ces yeux bon sang !

Je les rouvris brusquement.

La première chose qui attira mon attention fut l'immense flaque de sang -absorbée par la neige maintenant maculée de rouge- qui s'étendait autour de moi. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut de voir Adéwalé debout devant moi, bien fier dans sa tenue d'Assassin. Que...? Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que cet homme avait été tué par mes soins, comment se pouvait-il donc que...?

\- Cela faisait si longtemps que j'espérais pouvoir te retrouver, espèce de traitre. Me lâcha l'ancien esclave avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux que ce soit une disciple de la Confrérie qui t'ait éliminé.

\- Je...

Un infect relent de sang saisissait ma bouche, rendant difficile la moindre de mes paroles. Malgré ma position qui n'avait rien de glorieuse ainsi que la douleur qui m'assommait, je ne perdis rien de mon arrogance. Le regard planté dans celui de mon interlocuteur, je faisais de mon mieux pour garder un visage impassible, et ce en dépit des spasmes qui me crispaient.

\- Je...ne suis...pas encore...mort. Bafouillai-je avec un faible sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Répliqua mon adversaire en me narguant. Et tu vas découvrir l'Enfer que je t'ai promis le jour où tu m'as tué. Tu t'en souviens, Shay ?

Si je m'en souvenais ? Pour sûr ! Comment oublier cette douloureuse année où j'avais dû éliminé tous mes anciens amis ? Liam, Hope... Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour éviter ces morts ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais sauver le monde de la menace des Assassins, et pour cela suivre les préceptes templiers. Sous la direction d'Haytham Kenway, je savais que je faisais ce que je devais, malgré les pires sacrifices que cela requérait.

Liam, mon vieil ami, j'espère que tu m'as pardonné. Tu étais un frère pour moi. Hope, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de là où tu es. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Achilles, j'ai cru entendre qui tu étais mort l'année dernière, encore boiteux à cause du coup de feu de Master Kenway. J'ai prié pour ta vie ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas voir mourir mon ancien mentor sous mes yeux. J'espère que tu me comprends, mais je n'y compte pas trop.

Est-ce donc l'Enfer qui m'attend ? J'ai dit un jour que je m'y rendrai fière de ce que j'avais accompli. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en doute. Aujourd'hui, je doute de tout. Tout cela avait-il bien un sens ? Je vais mourir, laissant derrière moi une mission inaccomplie et deux clans qui s'opposeront éternellement. A quoi auront rimer ces sacrifices, cette vie dévouée au nom de la justice, puisque je laisse derrière moi une situation qui est la même que le jour de ma naissance ?

Mais tout d'un coup, une seconde personne apparu dans mon champ de vision déjà largement affecté. En faite, ce fut davantage la voix de cet individu qui me fit tiqué, plutôt que son apparence.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Adéwalé. Ayez l'amabilité de partir, je vous prie. Déclara t-il de la voix guindé d'un homme habitué à commander.

\- Ah ah ! Se mit à rire l'indigène, visiblement amusé. Maintenant que nous sommes tous deux morts, vous faites preuve de politesse à mon égard ?

\- Allez vous en. Répéta l'individu. Ou je m'arrangerai pour faire de votre "repos éternel" un enfer dont vous ne vous échapperez jamais.

\- Je venais justement avertir Shay de son prochain séjour en ce lieu. Rebondit Adéwalé. Mais maintenant que cela est fait, je n'ai plus rien à faire parmi des chiens comme vous.

L'instant suivant, il me sembla que l'ancien pirate reconverti en Assassin avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que mon sauver et moi-même au fin fond de cette Frontière déserté du reste de l'humanité.

Le froid mordant m'avait complètement paralysé et je n'avais plus la force de parler. Mes yeux, d'ailleurs, peinaient à trouver la force nécessaire pour demeurer ouverts. Ma vision floue se dégradait à chaque instant sous l'effet de la douleur qui me maintenait cloué au sol. Ce dernier était recouvert de mon liquide vital, mais je ne le sentais presque plus, endolori que j'étais.

\- Shay. Déclara simplement mon interlocuteur, posant un genou à terre face à moi.

C'était lui ! Oui, c'était lui !

Haytham Kenway. Mon mentor parmi les Templiers. Disparu un an plus tôt, tué par son propre fils. Ce décès m'avait fait une peine immense, bien plus que ce que j'acceptais de montrer, même si elle n'avait pas été invisible aux yeux de mes camarades au sein de l'Ordre. Certains m'avaient trouvé amorphe, d'autres plus irritables, comme ayant vieilli de vingt ans en quelques mois. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de ma retraite à venir : je ne pouvais plus supporter de servir un Ordre d'où Master Kenway était absent.

Je l'admirais, oui. Je l'appréciais pour ses ambitions, ses capacités, son esprit. J'aimais l'écouter exposer des plans où je risquais ma vie, mais ce que j'aimais par dessus tout c'était...Son sourire ? Ses manies ? Son regard ? Un peu tout, en faite. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais rien dit à personne, et encore moins à l'intéressé. Qu'y avait-il à dire, d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'aurait assurément pas bien pris. Et aujourd'hui, il était mort. Mort sans que je ne puisse lui dire la vérité. Cela m'avait terrassé.

\- Shay, calme toi. Ca va aller. Calme toi. Me répétait le Grand Maitre d'une voix douce, ce qui portait ses fruits.

Brusquement, il me sembla que l'air se réchauffait de plusieurs dizaines de degrés. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que Master Kenway venait de poser sa main sur ma joue. La chaleur m'irradia presque immédiatement, et je tentai un sourire, aussitôt réprimé par la douleur qui se rappela à mon esprit.

Remarquant ma réaction, le Grand Maitre eut un sourire, mi-heureux de ce que je semblais l'être aussi, mi-compatissant pour mon état. Comme pour soigner définitivement ma blessure, Master Kenway s'approcha délicatement de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Rien de désagréable, au contraire.

Et puis lentement, comme pour me demander un accord silencieux, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment, toute douleur sembla disparaître de mon corps. Je sentis comme une grosse bouffée d'air revenir à mes poumons engourdis quelques instants plus tôt. Ma vision retrouva quant à elle toutes ses capacités, me permettant d'observer un templier aux joues légèrement rougies.

Lorsque ce timide baiser fut brisé, je pus enfin sourire à mon ancien supérieur sans que ma blessure ne m'en empêche. Heureux de cette rémission immédiate et de ce nouveau bonheur, je ne réalisai ce qui m'était arrivé qu'après quelques secondes d'euphorie.

\- Je suis...? Demandai-je soudain, redescendant immédiatement de mon petit nuage.

\- Mort, oui Shay. Me confirma Master Kenway, légèrement gêné.

Puis, tentant un petit sourire, l'homme d'épée ajouta :

\- Je me suis chargée de venir te chercher. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te conduire au Paradis. Enfin, si l'éternité avec moi ne te semble pas un Enfer.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répliquai-je immédiatement, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de venir poser mes lèvres sur celles de Master Kenway. Heureux. J'étais enfin heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà ! :-) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **XXX**


End file.
